


Lake lamp

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Closure, F/F, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Self-blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara and Lena are on a holiday in Ireland. They visit the lake Lena's mother died and Lena gets some closure.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Lake lamp

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 8 prompt beach.

A chilly wind plays with Kara and Lena’s long hair. Birds squawk overhead as they fly circles over the water. The wind blows slight waves, which crash with a calming sound. A white noise on the background.

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand a little tighter. She hasn’t been here since that fateful day her mother went for a swim and never came back. She has never forgiven herself for letting it happen, despite the fact that she was barely four years old at the time and in no way able to rescue a full grown adult. She probably couldn’t even swim without aid. It doesn’t make the feelings of guilt any less, though.

Kara squeezes back. She had asked Lena whether she wanted to go here. On their holiday to Ireland to visit where Lena grew up. Lena insisted. She wanted to see. She wanted closure.

Jagged rocks embrace the small sandy beach of the lake. Like a deadly trap luring in unsuspecting swimmers. A single change in winds could drag a body like a rag doll into one of the stony spikes. No matter how strong a swimmer someone is, when nature comes into play, no one stands a chance.

Kara takes off her backpack and takes out a small package. She carefully places it on the sand and Lena’s kneels down by her side to assemble it. Once finished, the rice paper lantern stands barely 8 inches tall.

“Are you ready?” Kara asks, looking up at Lena.

With a simple nod, Lena answers. She lights the candle inside and picks up the lantern. In silence, Lena walks to the water’s edge, Kara following at a short distance. The silence hangs heavy but neither plan on breaking it just yet.

Lena places the lantern in the water but holds its edge to keep it from floating away.

“Do you want to say something?” Kara whispers. Her words heavy in the air despite the low volume they were spoken at.

Lena nods again. A long silence follows, which Lena uses to think.

“Goodbye, mama,” she says eventually. With those simple words, she releases the lantern and joins Kara at a short distance from the water. Together, they watch the lantern float away. Its candle the only light in the vicinity. It makes for an eerie picture but they know they did the right thing. Now, Lena can hopefully get some closure and they can enjoy the rest of their holiday in Ireland.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me or follow me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com).


End file.
